


Practicality and Domesticity

by Amycauthor



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Study, Clocks, Eruri Week, M/M, domestic AU, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 02:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3100991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amycauthor/pseuds/Amycauthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The clock on their wall was five years old, but like them, despite age, despite hardship, it ticked."<br/>Written for day three of Eruri Week</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practicality and Domesticity

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom and on this site so please inform me if i made any mistakes regarding format.  
> This is not beta read so there may be issues with spelling.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The clock on their wall was five years old. There was nothing particularly special about it, smooth black plastic on the border, yellowing from age, and kept clean by his husband, a man who could easily be called practical.

He could also stretch to call him sentimental but, in this case, that trait wasn’t relevant.

Levi would never keep something that didn’t work but what he did keep, he kept under control.

The clock was always clean, wiped down at some point during the day that Erwin wasn’t there to see.

He had told Levi once, two years ago when the clock started ticking a bit slower than intended, that he had the money to purchase a new one if Levi would like and while Levi showed no issue with that, Erwin noted that the next day the clock was ticking at the correct pace once more.

Levi had always been like that, stubborn in a quieter way (though that wasn’t to say that his silence meant his opinions stayed unnoticed by anyone) and practical to a fault. If it worked, he kept it, if it broke, he fixed it, and when it finally stopped working once and for all, he would finally concede to purchase a new one.

Erwin knew the reason, just as he knew how Levi took his tea in the morning (black, no milk or sugar and never decaf) and how to calm the other man after a rough night, and it was for that knowledge and for the respect he had for the younger man, that he never offered to replace the clock.

Levi would do so when he decided it was needed, because Levi was nothing if not practical.

The clock on their wall was five years old, but like them, despite age, despite hardship, it ticked.


End file.
